Construction workers, tradesmen, and the like typically use a tool belt attached about their waist to transport to and maintain tools and supplies at a worksite. Such belts are often fabricated from leather and include a number of tool pouches which are designed to hold tools such as pliers, screwdrivers, screws, nails, and the like. Desirable characteristics of such belts are durability and the capability to hold and store many such tools.
Tool pouches (e.g. bags, aprons, tool belts) worn by construction workers (carpenters, roofers, plumbers, etc.) are designed to hold fasteners such as nails, screws, and small tools such as tape measures and chalk lines. These traditional styled tool pouches such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,390,348 Godshaw, U.S. Pat. No. D316,485 Seber, U.S. Pat. No. D254,759 Rodstein and U.S. Pat. No. D48,2524 Cabrera, consist of one or more tool pouches/pockets and are made from materials such as leather, nylon and canvas. They are typically sewn to be in an easily accessible and open position.
Unfortunately, such an open design is problematic and can allow the contents to spill out. This is very common while being transported in a vehicle and while being worn in a bent-over position. This not only creates a nuisance but can be a safety concern especially while working in an overhead work environment such as a roof, scaffolding, or up a ladder.
There are numerous tool pouches designed to contain the contents of a tool pouch. Some examples may include U.S. Pat. No. 8,991,672 Hassler, U.S. Pat. No. 8,028,872 Hamlin, U.S. Pat. No. D344,630 Doerksen, U.S. Pat. No. 2008/0185414 Conlan, U.S. Pat. No. 2014/0161371 Moreau. However, a need still exists for tool pouch with a closure structure that may be readily removed, readily re-installed and/or readily replaced as desired.
The foregoing and other objectives, features, and advantages of the invention will be more readily understood upon consideration of the following detailed description of the invention, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.